


Impromptu Pit Stop

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Impromptu Pit Stop

It was just the two of them. Spencer had finally made use of his vacation days and taken off for two weeks and Lou had too, so they packed up their bags and decided to drive around the country for two weeks. Everything was totally random, checking into hotels at the end of a long day.

While Spencer drove, Lou gazed out the window, taking in the beautiful scenery they passed. They made it their mission to drive through as many states as they could during their time off and Spencer had a little mission of his own, though he wasn’t sure if Lou had picked up on it yet. 

At this point, they been up toward New York and through Pennsylvania and were making their way into the midwest - which meant there was a particular stretch of road, a few hours really, that felt very repetitive. It was the perfect time. 

Lou was taking in the open fields they’d been passing for quite a while when Spencer swiftly pulled off to the side of the road. “What’s wrong?” Lou asked. “Something wrong with the car?”

“Not at all,” he smiled. 

After putting the car in park, he glanced around to make sure no one was looking and leaned over, kissing his girlfriend softly before opening her lips with his own and taking her in for a deeper kiss. “What was that for?” She asked, smiling into him as he continued to peck and nibble along her neck and collarbone. 

“Because I have a beautiful girlfriend and I wanted and…there’s no one around.” A blush crept its way across his face as Lou put together what he was insinuating. 

Her mouth hung open for a minute before she could respond. “You…want to do…out in the open?”

Spencer bit his lip and Lou laughed out loud. “Okay, get your ass over here.”

Lou quickly stepped out of the car and pulled her panties down under the long flowing skirt she wore, while Spencer practically bounded to her side. A shiver ran up her spine as the bristles of his newly-forming beard brushed against her sensitive skin. She always loved the way he did his hair, but there was something about the fluff of his beard that drove her absolutely wild. “I have some ideas,” she whispered, glancing downward and she caressed his chin.

His eyes darkened as he bit down on her bottom lip and backed her into the car before telling her to pull her skirt up and lie back in the seat. With one last look around to make sure no one was driving by, Spencer sunk to his knees and kissed Lou’s inner thigh, the mixture of soft lips and a rough beard making her body preemptively shake.

They were out in the open. Anyone could drive by and see them at any point in time, but somehow that made everything even sweeter - the tentative licks, her soft moans and groans of gratitude; they seemed louder in the silence of the open fields. “Something about the possibility of being caught is getting to me,” he laughed against her thigh, leaving a love bite on her skin. 

“Me too,” she hummed. She spread her fingers, opening herself for him and waiting in heated anticipation as he teased around where she wanted him most. Spencer dragged his chin along the insides of her thighs. If he could get her to react like this all the time? He’d keep a beard forever.

When she whimpered, his lips were close to her sex. They’d had enough playtime. As he pressed his lips to her, she cried out, arching up into him. He wanted her. He wanted all of her. And he wanted it now.

Spencer groaned as Lou’s nails grazed his scalp. No other feeling could match the waves of pleasure his tongue brought upon her as he delicately massager her sex, the bristles of his hair tickling her and making her shake.

Each groan of his own made her whimper in return, the vibrations rolling through her as she lost herself and allowed herself to forget about where they were and what they were actually doing. “Oh my god, Spencer…please…keep going. Don’t stop.”

“I don’t intend to.”

Her taste was heaven to him. He slowly moved around to make sure that each inch of her was touched and loved, leaving her nerves on fire. And soon, she was on the edge, he could feel it in the shake of her thighs around his head. “Spence…I’m gonna come.”

Spencer brought his hand up to rest on her stomach, holding her in place as the shockwaves started to take over, but his tongue continued to move against her as she rode out her high, never once giving her a moment to breathe.

Pushing up, Lou grabbed Spencer by the back of the neck and brought her lips crashing to his, tasting herself off his lips. “Oh my god. I can’t believe we just did that.”

The entire time, Spencer’s cock had been straining against the confines of his jeans. He went to move his hand to his zipper, but off in the distance, they saw two cars approaching. “Are one of those cars the cops?” Lou asked with a laugh.

Spencer glanced down the road. “Oh, shit. Yes. This will have to wait.”

With a laugh, he pecked her lips and ran back toward the driver’s seat, hopping in just as the first car passed. And then the cops stopped behind them. “Is everything okay?” The man asked. “Car troubles?”

Spencer was suddenly very aware that neither of them had cleaned themselves up. “There was something on the road a little way back and I just pulled over to make sure we didn’t have a flat. There was something stuck in the tread. But we’re good.”

“You sure?”

“Yes, sir,” Spencer said. “Have a good day.”

The officer turned with a smirk and got back into his car before pulling off. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Lou and Spencer burst out laughing. “Do you think he bought that?” Spencer asked.

Lou leaned over and used the pad of her thumb to wipe the side of his chin, still touched by her arousal. “Considering the evidence I left behind, I’m going to say no.”

Spencer grabbed her thumb and looked down before the two burst out laughing again. “Oops?”


End file.
